The field of the present invention relates to compound archery bows. In particular, a flexible cable guard for a compound archery bow is disclosed herein.
Examples of compound archery bows with cable guards are disclosed in the following references.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,061 entitled “Cable vibraguard” issued May 30, 1989 to Chattin;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,213 entitled “Swing arm cable guard” issued Feb. 17, 1998 to Gallops et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,124 entitled “Archery bow having an incrementally adjustable cable guard” issued Nov. 28, 2000 to Gallops;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,385 entitled “Archery bow having a swing arm cable guard with adjustably mounted cable saver” issued Jul. 30, 2002 to Gallops;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,958 entitled “Archery bow having a side mounted swing arm cable guard” issued Jan. 30, 2001 to Gallops;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,371 entitled “Archery bow having a swing arm cable guard with adjustably mounted cable saver” issued Dec. 2, 2003 to Gallops; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,900 entitled “Archery bow with swing arm cable guard and fall-away arrow rest” issued Jun. 14, 2005 to Gallops.